naruto and the music box
by sadoutomaki
Summary: what would happen if naruto ran into the Aduraice house at the end of the forest of death on the outskirts of the mushroom kingdom after Mario sacrificed himself to seal the curse on the household ? will the cures start over from riba to naruto? as he finds himself in the household of a misogynistic? follow naruto as he he tries to show Alice Aduraice a better life and vise-versa


**Naruto And The Music Box**

The first few bits will beginning will be from a fan fic that inspired me to start this fanfic out like this called "Hellsing in Konoha" by a user named V2n3ficus

I don't own Naruto or Mario and the music box

Please enjoy

Prologue

It started out like it had for the past few years. Naruto would wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat on the verge of tears after yet another nightmare. He'd spend the rest of the night trying to calm himself down basically twitching at almost every sound he'd hear.

When 8:00 am rolled around he'd quickly put on his mask of idiocy and await the Hokage whom he often called Jiji. The Hokage would take Naruto for ramen and spend a few hours chatting with the boy before parting ways with him around midday.

Naruto would then go off to some secluded training ground or back to his run down apartment and study for the academy. He needed to use almost all his spare time just to get himself a barely passing grade due to everything being rigged.

When the sun started to set and the festival started he'd quickly leave his house trying to avoid too much damage being done to it. He'd then simply wait. He'd long since given up trying to hide. The ninja with the weird eyes could always find him. Just because he didn't bother hiding didn't mean he'd lay down and take it.

"There's the demon! Get him!" Was the call of a large, burly looking man.

Naruto quickly turned tail and started sprinting through the streets. He'd never agreed with the whole hiding in the shadows. It seemed cowardly to him. He'd rather beat his opponent with his own strength against theirs. It was a sort of honor to him in this world where children killed for money because they were told to and think nothing of it.

"Get after him!" Another person cried as they watched the boy disappear into an alley way.

Naruto was never a very strong boy but what he lacked in strength he made up for in agility and flexibility He easily used that to his advantage basically jumping obstacles and such to try and increase the gap.

Sparring a glance over his shoulder, Naruto noticed that currently there were no ninja in the mob which meant he wouldn't have to worry about them for about 15 minutes before the news of the 'fox hunt' spread about the village like wild fire.

After turning back to look in front of him Naruto had to duck under a swing from a villager who'd ran around to cut him off. 'thank Kami I'm short for my age.' Naruto thought.

Naruto was very short for his age. He was twelve years old and still only stood about 4'2 with a rather lean build. He was often unable to find decent food and thus it stunted his growth quite severely.

After ducking the swing and realizing he'd just ran straight into the middle of the main street of Konoha where most of the festival goers would be he froze for and instant until he heard the shouts of the mob behind him.

"Get back here Kyuubi Brat!" one of them called. Soon several people from the main street looked to see what was going on and found Naruto looking like a deer caught in the headlights before he quickly dashed off.

He looked back again to see the group chasing him had at least tripled in size and a few were brandishing weapons such a planks, pipes, knives and anything else they could get their hands on. Then he spotted the ninja on the roof tops.

It was almost like it was all organized. The ninja would stick to the roofs of the buildings to get a birds eye look on the boy making escape harder while the larger body of the civilians could kept him moving so he tired out and couldn't turn back.

Whenever he tried to go towards the Hokage tower ninja would jump down and bar his passage. It was almost like they were animals simply toying with their prey.

He began to panic before he made another run for it into the forest not soon after the mobs gave chase

"get back here you demon freak!"

One of the civilians shouted at the top of their lungs

The chase continued until they reached a clearing and a mansion had appeared into view

'I have to reach that mansion… hopefully theirs someone in there that can help me!' he thought as he ran to the door only to find out that it wont budge he 'damn it!' he cursed silently he knew the mob of angry villagers and shinobi alike would catch up soon 'I have to find something and fast!' he looked around the front yard until he noticed a fountain and went to search in it hoping to find something when the door opened on its own he held up the crowbar he had found in fear that the person he saw might want to kill him when

" who's there? " said a voice of a woman witch caused Naruto to peak over the fountain he was hiding behind " my word! What are you doing out here my boy?" the woman asked almost in a soft genital tone Naruto wasn't sure what to make of this until he heard the angry mob running into the clearing witch caused him to get up and try to run behind the girl who seemed to be a maid

Just then they heard what sounded like shouting coming from the path the boy came from as she looked upon to the source of the angry shouting when she heard one of them shout something as they came into the clearing

"find that demon brat I know he's around here somewhere he couldn't have gone far! "

Said the group leader who was leading the civilian mob when the leader of the shinobi that joined the mob and what little joined them soon shouted

"he's correct men! Spread out and search this property hyuugas use your Byakugans to find that damned kyuubi brat! Ask anyone who lives in that house hold if needed!" the man shouted

"hai!" and soon the shinobi group went to work to find him to finish what the 4th hokage started

We then turn to a frightened Naruto who was still hiding behind the maid of the household when suddenly someone shouted something that made his fears come ture

"I found the demon brat hes hiding by the mansion!" the shinobi yelled as the others heard this they soon ran to the mansion only to find the boy hiding behind the legs of a maid of the household the only one to break this silent was a civilian who was holding a pitchfork and lantern in his hand and said "ma'am step away from the demon before he kills you" the man said in a calm but agitated voice only to here

"my name is Rosa head maid of the Aduraice household! And you will not harm this child!"

This only manage to anger the villagers more

"why you demon loving whore!" shouted one of the villagers soon fallowed by " what will your master say if they found out your protecting a demon!"

Rosa just looked at them with anger and shouted

"lady Alice would be pleased to know that im helping a child in need!" she shouted when suddenly a new voice was heard from the door way

"tell me why the hell are shinobi and villagers on my property after a child?!" she shouted angerly only to cause rosa to turn around in surprise

"l-lady Alice! I didn't mean to disturb you…"

Rosa said as she bowed her head in an apology

The newly announced woman just nodded and said

"that's quite alright Rosa" Alice stated as she turned to the mob " now why the hell are you villagers here on MY property chasing a boy for?!"

When the civilian and shinobi mobs heard this one stepped up to answer her question

"were hear for that demon brat that's behind you to finnish what lord Yondaime stated now please hand over the kyuubi brat to us and will return back to the village madam " the villager stated only to be shot down

"you will d no such thing when on the Aduraice property!" she shouted

And she goes onto add

" my name is Alice Aduraice head of the Aduraice household! You will show some respect when in the presence of one of the wettest families in this kingdom!" the villagers weren't happy with this and never knew that the forest of death was a border that separated the shinobi land from that of modern age kingdom as Alice adds more to her speech "if you proceed it will be seen as an act of war on the mushroom kingdom" she stated

with that the villagers all left frightened of war breaking out they left but the shinobi had left to report to the 3rd hokage lord sarotobi only one shinobi stayed in a hinged animal form of a squirrel and snuck in and waited for midnight

(back with the Aduraice household)

Alice looks at the back of Naruto as they walked throw her home 'he looks so much like riba and that man….' Only for something in her to snap as a twisted smile comes onto her face 'I know…. Once he becomes of age….. ill make him mine and mines alone…..' she thought but not knowing they had left her behind as she went into her room and started laughing manically at the thought of making someone who was most likely the descendent of riba and the son of that man

'yes he will be mines and I can finally get back at riba for what he's done/, and bring back my daughter'

And that's a rap this is my first Naruto x Mario fanfic iv done with Mario and the music box and yes the Aduraice house hold are stuck in a loop after Mario's self sacrifice and yes in this story everything riba had done was undone due to Mario being the vessel to seal the curse caused by riba

S


End file.
